A Change of Heart
by PrettyPhobia
Summary: Things were great.. perfect even. So what went wrong? So horribly wrong...


Hey Guys! It's me again.. I know I have other stories I haven't finished yet, but I'm stuck on those! anyways, this was going to end up a one shot but as usual I got impatient and it will either be a two shot.. or a whole story. Please R&R! Love you guys! ~Pretty

I own nothing but the original storyline. If I owned the Harry Potter series.. Draco would have been more focused on and not married a no-body..

* * *

Draco's emotions were raging inside of him as he paced his room. Potter had said he'd be here with his so-called army. They were wasting precious time, Hermione was in danger and it was just more torture for him as the minutes passed. Finally he heard the sound he had been waiting for. The alarm telling him that the wards around Malfoy Manor were being penetrated. He quickly muttered the counter charm before the warning time was up and his father was alerted. Potter and troop fell out of the fireplace, tumbling into Draco's room. Harry stood up with as much grace as he could muster and began dusting himself off while the other four persons on the floor scrambled up as well. Draco scowled and looked at Harry. "What the bloody hell is _she _doing here?" he asked as he motioned to the youngest Weasley, who was straightening out her robes; but at his question she looked up and glared at Draco, marching forward and poking a finger into his chest.

"Don't you even start with me, Malfoy. My friend is in danger all because of your stupidity. So I have just as much of a right to be here as Harry does!" Her eyes were flashing with as much fire as her hair and Draco had to admit he was slightly impressed. The Weaslette had attitude. She was still glaring at him with a finger to his chest so he gingerly plucked it away.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself Red, and as long as you don't irritate me, you can stay." He smirked when he saw her eyes flash with anger again. He'd have to remember that. His attention went to the others that had appeared with Potter. Loony, Longbottom and the other Weasel. Draco rolled his eyes, great. But it appeared that Weasel wasn't getting up off the floor. "Whats wrong with Weaselby?"

Harry followed Draco's gaze to the form on Ron laying on the floor. "He wouldn't come otherwise. Ginny had to hex him. He should be coming out of it soon. I'd stand back if I were you, Malfoy. He's not in a friendly mood." Draco's eyebrows went up in amusement; respect for the littlest weasel was rapidly growing.

Not long after Harry had finished speaking, Ron stirred then sat up with a groan. "What the bloody hell happened! Ginny! Why did you hex me! Mum will hear about this, you can be sure!" Draco smirked and watched as the Weaslette scowled at her brother and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No such thing will happen, Ronald. If anyone gets in trouble it will be you! Hermione is in trouble and you wouldn't put differences aside to help her!" Ron fidgeted under the stern glare of his sister, who was frighteningly similar to his own mother's glare.

It was then that Ron finally looked away from his sister to discover where he was and in who's presence he was actually in. "Why you!" He scrambled up quickly and threw a punch directly at Draco's nose, causing Draco to stumble backward onto the floor. Harry and Neville sprang to action and restrained Ron from attacking Draco further.

Ginny went to Draco's side and helped him sit up but Draco pulled his arm away. "I said keep your filthy hands-" Ginny wasn't going to have any of it. She smacked his arm then resumed her inspection of his nose.

"Don't even start, Malfoy. Shut up and let me fix this mess." She was back to glaring at him, and Draco didn't have any trouble glaring back. As the Weaslette busied herself, Draco moved his gaze to Harry and Neville who were still holding a protesting Ron.

Harry's face was showing slight amusement and Neville looked like he was having a hard time keeping Ron in place. Draco scowled at Harry, making sure he didn't like this one bloody bit. "Ginny! Get away from that git! Let him bleed.. it'd be better for all of us if he just died!" Ron's face had taken on a hue that could give his hair a run for it's money. "Let go of me Harry! That prat deserves to die for what he did to Mione!" Ron pulled against Harry but couldn't get free.

"Stop it Ron, he's our only way to get Hermione back safely. Just calm down."

Ginny let out a frustrated breath and stood up. She turned to Ron and glared, "Ron, would you SHUT UP! Bloody hell, don't you get it? We need his help!" Draco rolled his eyes. Weasel king was so thick. Suddenly a cry of pain emitted from Draco's lips and he looked around to find Loony standing there with her wand drawn, pointing it at him. Draco brought a hand up to his nose and gingerly touched it. Loony Lovegood had fixed his nose. Ginny giggled. "Thanks Luna."

"Oh that's alright, Ginny. I just thought perhaps Draco would like to be free from pain and everyone else was occupied." She shrugged and gave a small dreamy smile at no one in particular.

Draco stood up then, and brushed himself off. "If you are all quite done screaming at each other... I'd like to point out that we're losing time. And that you are all lucky that I put a silencing charm on the room before you came or a crowd of Death Eater's, including my father would have been in here the second Weasel woke up." He gave a satisfied smirk as everyone looked around sheepishly.

"Malfoy's right. We need to get moving." Harry said, taking command as he let go of Ron and patted his back. He nodded at Draco, "lead the way." Ron grumbled but didn't make another attempt to kill Draco. Neville visibly relaxed and wiped at his forehead. Ginny leveled her eyes at Ron, making sure he didn't try anything and Luna just glanced around the room for the third time.

Draco watched them all in turn then squared his shoulders before speaking, "we're going to have to be _extremely _quiet. This old house may be big but my father has wards everywhere. So follow me, and _stay close_. Got it?" Draco eyed each one of them before nodding and walking toward his door. He opened it slowly and peered out into the hallway. He felt pressure on his back as everyone tried to look out at the same time. He rolled his eyes and moved out into the hall. "We have to get to the library. From there, we can get into the secret passages in the house."

No one said anything so Draco moved forward; several minutes later they stood in front of two large doors. Draco put a hand on one of them and pushed it open cautiously. Harry nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he glanced down the hall. Ginny gave his arm a squeeze to reassure him then put her focus back on what Draco was doing. She had to admit that there had to be _some _good in him, like Hermione had said; for him to help them like this. Of course he was probably only doing it to save Hermione and had no thought what-so-ever that they cared for her too. But right now, Ginny didn't care. As long as they found Hermione before something terrible happened to her, then Draco rose a little higher in her book. Maybe he did have a heart.

They now stood in a massive library and Draco made sure everyone was in before closing the door. As he turned back around to face everyone, he noticed that Weaslette was staring at him with a thoughtful expression. Draco brushed it off and strode over to one of the bookshelves. Raising his wand he muttered an odd spell and the bookshelf parted to reveal a darkened passage. "Alright, in you all go. Potter you go first, I have to shut the door once we're all in. Just follow the passage until you reach the first branch off." Harry nodded and mutter _Lumos_ before stepping into the passageway. Ron followed, then Luna and Neville. Ginny stepped up to go in next but hesitated, looking at Draco again. He narrowed his eyes and returned her gaze. "What is it, Weasley? Have I grown another head?"

Ginny smirked, "If you had, Malfoy, believe me you would have known by now." Draco rolled his eyes. "No Malfoy, I was just trying to figure you out. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe you _do_ have a heart that isn't cold as stone."

Draco grunted and looked away, "don't fill your head with silly notions, Weasley."

He felt a small warm hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to find Ginny's warm chocolate orbs staring at him. "You aren't alone in this Draco; we care about her too. We'll find her and make her safe. She knows you love her," Ginny shook her head when Draco tried to protest. "She knows, and she knows you didn't want to do this. She's forgiven you, I know she has."

Draco's eyes softened slightly, and Ginny thought she saw a brief show of emotion flash through them before they hardened again. He took in a breath and shook off her hand, "you don't know anything Weasley. Don't assume things. Now get in there." He grabbed her arm and gave her a little shove through the passage. Ginny sighed then scowled at him, lighting her wand and moving forward. He made sure she was out of sight down the passage before illuminating his own wand and stepping into the opening; muttering another old spell he watched as the bookcase pulled back together and put him completely in the dark except for his wand.

Lifting his wand up, Draco looked at his surroundings. The passage was made of stone bricks, arching low so that Draco had to crouch. Shaking his head to rid it of any doubt or worry, he moved forward and in a few minutes met up with the others who were standing at the branch off; each with their lit wand. "There you are! You slimy git, we thought you had gone and left us to get your death eater father!" Ron said as he caught sight of Draco coming closer.

Ginny elbowed Ron in the ribs as Draco spoke, "would someone shut him up? These passageways carry voices like owls." Ron glared at Draco but remained quiet; Draco ignored him and turned his attention to Harry. "Alright. Down the left is where you need to go. It'll take to you the dungeons we have underneath the house. You'll come across _two _more branch offs - the first one you need to go another left, but the second you need to go right. Got that, Potter? Left then right. If you get lost in here, I'm not going to be the one that saves your sorry arses." Ron began to protest but was stopped when Ginny elbowed him again and he grunted in pain. Harry pushed at his glasses and frowned.

"I got it, Malfoy. But I thought you were coming with us. What are you going to do?"

Draco just shook his head, "what I do, has nothing to do with you, Potter. Just find Hermione and get her out of here. Once you have reached the dungeons, you should find her in the second cell on the right. Here's the spell you'll need." Draco shoved a piece of parchment at Harry. "Just read that and the door should open. Now, you won't be able to get back out this way. And you'll have to hurry once you get her out. Go all the way down to the end of the dungeons until you've reached a wall. You'll have to say an old spell that I've written on the parchment I just gave you. The wall should open just like the bookcase did. Follow that passage all the way through, no turns. You'll hit another wall. Say the same spell and the wall will open. It'll put you in the kitchens of Malfoy Manor. Ask for Dinky. She's my person house elf - tell her that Master Draco sent you and that he wants her to get you out of the house safely. She'll do what she's told. You can trust her."

Ginny stepped forward then, a frown on her face, "Draco... what are you planning? Why aren't you coming with us?" Harry glanced at Ginny quickly at her mention of his first name.

Ron scoffed and muttered, "should have known the bloke wouldn't stick with us all the way through." No one paid him any mind and he want back to scowling.

Draco sneered and opened his mouth to answer Ginny, when Luna moved forward with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You won't come back." His face paled slightly and Draco lost whatever words he had planned to tell the Weaslette.

"What are you talking about, Luna? Do you know what he's planning?" Harry asked, looking from Draco to Luna and back again. Ginny did the same, with a frown on her face.

Luna just gave Harry a whimsical smile and looked back at Draco, "you're brave, Draco. Hermione chose wisely." Ron snorted. "But you won't make it. You know this. Why do it, if you know you'll die?"

Draco was still pale as he stared back at the blond loony in front of him. "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Malfoy! You look like one of Hogwart's ghosts! What's going on?" Ginny said in a loud whisper, stepping up to him, folding her arms across her chest. When Draco didn't say anything, Ginny shifted her gaze to her friend, "Luna?"

Luna smiled, "I think Draco should tell you himself.. but he seems unable to speak at the moment so perhaps I should tell you." She watched Draco for a moment, in case he protested, but when he didn't Luna spoke again. "He plans on going after Voldemort and his father, himself."

Harry's eyes widened, while Neville's mouth dropped open and Ginny gasped. Ron's frown just deepened. "You can't do it, Malfoy! They'll kill you!" Harry said.

Draco had finally snapped out of his stupor; he scowled at Luna, "stay out of this Loony. It's my choice, and my life, Potter. So sod off." Harry glared but remained silent. Ginny however, couldn't keep quiet.

"Malfoy, you can't do this.. Hermione wouldn't let you. _I_ won't let you. She needs you, Malfoy." Ginny grabbed his arm and turned him to make him look at her. But he shrugged away.

"Don't, Weaslette. She doesn't need me. Don't you understand? I _have_ to do this, I _have_ to kill him - or he's going to kill _her_. Just get her out of here, safe and sound. Don't worry about me." Draco moved backwards toward the right branch off with his wand still out. "None of you better follow me. Go. Potter, I'm trusting you here, get her safe."

Harry nodded slowly, unsure whether to let Malfoy actually go on his suicide mission. The determined look on Malfoy's face, made up Harry's mind. "Come on guys. Let him go. We have to go find Hermione."

Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief, "remember my directions, Potter." He saw Harry nod once more, and he thought he heard a 'good luck'. Draco watched until he saw the dim glow of their wands get farther away, before he turned around and made his way down the passage alone.

"If you ask me, the bloody git has it coming. He never should have betrayed Hermione. All of this, is his fault. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Malfoy. If we get out of this alive, I'm going to bloody kill him. He-"

"Would you _shut up!_ Ron! We _know_ you don't like Malfoy, but bloody shut up! If you didn't hear, he's risking his life to save your sorry arse!" Harry had cut Ron off and turned around to glare at him. Neville looked nervously from one boy to the next, waiting for a fight.

Ron stepped up to Harry, glaring back. "If you like the slimy git so much, why don't you make _him_ your best friend!" Neville fidgeted as Harry clenched his fists.

"I don't want to be friends with the bloke, Ron! He offered to help find Hermione!" Neville looked at Luna, who seemed completely oblivious to the whole situation. He then looked at Ginny then froze.

"Um, H-Harry?" Neville said, worriedly as the two boys continued to argue; their voices rising a little with each word. "Ron? Um.. guys you should know-" Both boys were ignoring him, and Neville let out an exasperated sigh. "Silencio." Immediately Harry's and Ron's voices stopped even though their lips continued to move. Both of them turned to Neville with widened eyes. "Look" Neville pointed to the space beside Luna, then lifted his charm from the other two boys.

Ron looked confused and glanced at Harry who looked just as confused. "There's nothing there, Neville."

"Exactly."

Draco muttered the counter-spell to make his wand go out as he reached the end of the passage. He crouched there, staring at a wall. Just as he was about to lean forward and place his ear to the stone, he stiffened and whirled around at a faint sound. His eyes darted around trying to grasp a glance at what had caused the sound. "Calm down Malfoy, it's only me." a soft voice said as a hand came out of the darkness and rested on Draco's shoulder.

"Weasley? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your brother and Potter!" He watched with disbelief as she stumbled beside him, giving him a firm glare.

Without a word to him, Ginny straightened out her skirt as she settled herself beside him. Finally after several quiet moments, she spoke. "I can do whatever I damn well please, Malfoy, and I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing or where I should or shouldn't be. I have enough brothers that do that already plus Harry, I don't need someone else to add to that list." She lifted her chin proudly and for a moment Draco thought she could have been Slytherin.

He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts as he stared at her, "whatever Weaslette, you really shouldn't be here. I don't need your protection, or your help, or whatever it was you and your bloody Gryffindor pride planned on doing by following me - Just go back to Potter." Without waiting around to see if she left or not, Draco placed a hand on the wall in front of him before resting an ear to it and listening. After several quiet moments, he pulled away and aimed his wand at the wall and prepared himself to open it up.

"Malfoy-" a hand rested on his arm, "you can't really want to do this.. think about it first. You can't just throw your life away! Hermione wouldn't want you too." Ginny's frantic whispers made Draco slightly lower his wand and look at her again. Her pleading eyes were sparkling with unshed tears; something that shocked Draco. Why would the littlest Weasel care if he died? She was right of course, that Hermione wouldn't want him to throw his life away like he was about to.. but if he didn't - Voldemort would just continue hurting people like Hermione; again and again. "Malfoy.. please. Don't do this." Ginny's hand gripped his arm a little tighter as one of the tears threatened to spill.

Frowning, Draco watched her face, then looked down at her hand that was clutching his arm. "Why do you bloody care so much Weasley? I'm a Malfoy - you're a Weasley, our families have been at odds since longer then our parents can even remember, plus I stole the affections of the girl your brother is still in love with. Why do you care about my life so much? By all rights you should want me to die. I know your brother does." Draco almost faltered at the end, the emotion was welling inside him and he just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Draco." His eyes snapped up to her face at the use of his given name. "I care because I know how much Hermione cares about you. She sees something in you that others haven't. She told me that you're just misunderstood - that you have a heart as pure as a Gryffindor's.." Draco sneered and rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious. Look at what you want to do now. No other Slytherin would be willing to give up his life to save a Gryffindor - and face Voldemort on top of it!"

Both of them were silent for a moment as Draco let that statement sink in and Ginny watched him carefully. "I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, I just don't want that scum to hurt anyone else. I won't make you go back to Potter, Weaslette, but don't expect me to protect you if you decide to follow me in to fight him. You're on your own once we walk through this wall."

Ginny glared through her tears at him, but nodded curtly before brushing angrily at her eyes. "Fine."

Draco nodded as well then shook of her hand and raised his wand once more. Ginny heard him mutter something and the wall began to open in front of them. She stepped out of the passage and pulled out her wand as she looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of chamber. It reminded her of the dungeons at Hogwarts; Ginny turned around and looked at Draco expectantly. He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed that she was even here but she could also see something she would have never thought to see in Draco Malfoy's eyes. Fear. She watched him walk toward a door at the other end of the chamber and press his ear to it. He turned around and looked at her. "Are you ready? This is it Weaslette. If you get out of this - you tell that git of brother of yours to take care of her, hear me?"

Ginny squared her shoulders and nodded, hoping she looked more confident that she felt, "I won't have to, Malfoy. You'll be taking care of her yourself."

The young Slytherin ignored her and turned back to the door. He took a calming breath before he turned the handle. Before he could fully get the door open an ear shattering scream pierced the air. Ginny gasped as Draco threw the door open before rushing into the room behind it. Another scream followed, "DRACO!"

Neville yawned for the third time and Luna patted his shoulder as she watched the two boys in front of her with a weary eye. Ron and Harry had been arguing about Ginny since Neville had pointed out that she was missing. Ron blamed Harry and Malfoy, while Harry continued to tell Ron how much of a prat he was for even thinking he would want to get Ginny in harm's way. "She has a mind of her own Ron! You can't control her like you want to. She would have come no matter what and she would have followed Malfoy no matter what. At least she's in good hands." That was the wrong thing to say, and Luna winced.

"GOOD HANDS? Bloody hell, Harry! That git was the one who got `Mione kidnapped in the first place! I wouldn't be surprised if he just let Gin die out of spite!" Harry glared at Ron and the red headed boy glared right back.

Luna, who had had quite enough of the two fighting boys stepped in between them and said dreamily, "I suggest you both shut up now. We're at the end." She started to walk toward the wall but turned around again and faced Ron, "I'd be careful if I were you Ronald.. the Dooblies love red headed tempers." Ron's eyes bugged out as he watched the blond girl walk away from him.

"Luna is right. We should lower our voices. Now let's see, what was that chant?" Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out the paper that Draco had given him, "oh yeah." Harry raised his wand and pointed at the wall then read the chant. There was a moment of silence then the bricks started rearranging themselves and created an opening into what looked to be dungeons. Harry pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Now to find Hermione. Malfoy said second cell on the right..."

"She's not here.." Harry looked toward the the voice and saw Neville pointing at the correct cell, which stood open and sure enough.. no Hermione Granger.

Ginny felt weak as she heard Hermione's voice scream Draco's name. She rushed forward but stopped herself before entering fully - remembering what Draco had told her. Staying in the shadows, Ginny peered into the room, careful to stay out of sight. What she saw made her gasp and her eyes fill with tears. Hermione was kneeling on the floor with her face bloodied and her shirt torn. Her jeans were covered in dirt and she had tear stains down her cheeks. She was being held in place by two bigger men who looked very similar to Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny guessed that they must be their fathers. Hermione was still crying and trying to get out of their grasp to the other side of the room. Ginny followed the path with her eyes and saw Draco, who was now bound and standing next to some elaborate chair. Ginny's eyes widened as she realized who was in the chair. Voldemort himself was grinning wickedly at the two young people he had in his presence. "Young Mister Malfoy, how charming of you to join us. I was just telling your girlfriend here that it wouldn't be long now before you graced us with your presence." Ginny shuddered at the chilling sound of the dark wizard's voice as her eyes moved back to Draco.

Draco's eyes were filled with hatred as he struggled with the body bind, "leave Hermione alone! You worthless, weak piece of rubbish! I'll kill you!"

"Ahh, so the young Malfoy has a backbone. You don't like seeing Miss Granger in such a manner? I assure you she was getting the best treatment." Voldemort gave a small wave of his hand and the two brutes holding Hermione tightened their grip on her wrists, causing her to cry out in pain. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from running to her friend but she saw that Draco was having more trouble fighting back, going to her.

"Dammit! Stop! Leave her alone!" Draco yelled in rage as he watched more tears slip down Hermione's cheeks. She was broken, and had no fight left in her.

Hermione looked up at Draco with pain filled eyes, though Ginny was sure they were more filled with love. Silent sobs shook her body, "Draco... don't. Please, don't do anything stupid." Her voice was low and raspy, almost like she had no voice left. "I love you Draco.. don't do something you'll regret." Her face was pleading.

Draco stared back at the girl he loved; he opened his mouth to say something but Voldemort spoke up instead. "how touching. I would certainly hate to brake this little reunion up but I do have things to attend to. Lucius, I must say I am very disappointed in your son and his weakness. And to a mudblood no less. As I see it, you are incapable of punishing him correctly. The only way to make a child stronger is to take away what it is that makes them weak and they grow stronger by it." Draco's eyes darted from his father to Voldemort with panic and rage as Lucius sneered and nodded, though it was clear by the glare he shot at Draco, that he was feeling embarrassed by the Dark Lord's obvious displeasure.

Voldemort stood from his chair and glided over to the girl huddled on the floor, prodding her slowly with one foot before stooping down and lifted her chin with a finger. "My dear, it's such a pity to let such a pretty girl go to waste. I can see why young Malfoy fell for your charms. But it's a pity, now he must learn from his mistake." Hermione narrowed her eyes and refused to speak. The Dark Lord dropped her chin and stood. He pulled out his wand slowly and pointed it at the girl, then glanced at Draco. "Any last words, the two lovers would like to exchange?"

Draco's eyes widened and he struggled harder against the spell holding him, "NO!" His panic filled eyes found Hermione's, who's mirrored the same emotions as the boy's she stared at. A tear slipped down her cheek as she opened her mouth to speak but her voice failed her. Draco felt something slip from his own eye as he stared at her and said the one thing he never thought would come from his mouth, "I love you..."

A smile, weak as it was, spread across her face, "Oh Dra-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO! HERMIONE! NO!"

A bright green flash filled the room, and Hermione slumped to the ground with the words still on her lips.


End file.
